pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Lillard
Charles Marion "Red" Lillard (February 26, 1944 - March 27, 1997) was a Canadian poet and historian.Lillard, Charles Marion "Red", Encyclopedia of B.C., KnowBC.com. Web, Nov. 12, 2014. Life Lillard was born in Long Beach, California, and raised and educated in Alaska.Lillard, Charles (1944-1997), ABC Bookworld, B.C. Bookworld, Web, June 5, 2012. He moved to British Columbia in the mid-1960s, becoming a Canadian citizen in 1972. He studied creative writing at the University of British Columbia (UBC); his earliest collection of poetry, Cultus Coulee was published in 1971, while he was still a student. He earned an M.F.A. from UBC in 1973. He wrote more than 20 published books. In addition, he wrote a literary column for the Victoria, British.Columbia, Times-Colonist. He died in Victoria. Writing "Almost without exception," says the Canadian Encyclopedia, "Lillard's verse is tied to the West Coast; it is a reflective, though unsentimental, rendering of the culture, mythology, and natural beauty of the region."Brian John Busby, Lillard, Charles Marion, Canadian Encyclopedia, Historica Institute, Web, June 5, 2012. Recognition At UBC, Lillard won the Bessendon Prize in 1970 and the Macmillan Prize in 1973. His 1988 poetry collection, Circling North, won the BC Book Prize for Poetry (now the Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize. His 1997 collection, Shadow Weather, was shortlisted for the Governor General's Award for English language poetry. Publications Poetry *''Cultus Coulee''. Surrey, BC: Sono Nis, 1971. *''Drunk on Wood, and other poems''. Delta, BC: Sono Nis, 1973. *''Jabble'' San Francisco: Katcherenjunga Press, 1975, *''Raven''. BC: Raven's Tree Press, 1975? *''Voice, My Shaman''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1976. *''Poems'' (with Doug Beardsley). BC?: Islomane Press, 1979. *''Mythistoria''. BC: Islomane Press, 1979. * A Coastal Range. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1984. *''Circling North''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1988. *''Shadow Weather: Poems selected and new''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1996. Non-fiction *''Paths our Ancestors Walked: Father Vullinghs & the Saanich Peninsula, 1893-1909''. Victoria, BC: Victoria Indian Cultural Centre, 1977. *''Seven Shillings a Year: The history of Vancouver Island''. Ganges, BC: Horsdal & Schubart, 1986. *''The Fernwood Files''(with J. Ellis). Victoria, BC: Orca, 1989. *''The Brother, XII: The devil of DeCourcey Island'' (with Ron MacIsaac and Don Clark). Victoria, BC: Porcepic, 1989. *''The Ghostland People: A documentary history of the Queen Charlotte Islands, 1859-1906''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1989. *''Land of Destiny: The golden age of British Columbia'' (with Michael Gregson). Vancouver: Pulp Press, 1991. *''Just East of Sundown: The Queen Charlotte Islands''. Victoria, BC: Horsdal & Shubart, 1995. *''A Voice Great Within Us: The story of Chinook'' (with Terry Glavin). Vancouver: New Star Books, 1998. *''The Certified General Accountants Association of British Columbia, 1951-1991''. Vancouver: Certified General Accountants Association of British Columbia, 1991. *''Discover Nanaimo: An illustrated history.'' Nanaimo, BC: Greater Nanaimo Chamber of Commerce, 1992. Edited *Father Augustin Brabant, Mission to Nootka, 1874-1900: Reminiscenses of the west coast of Vanvouver Island. Sidney, BC: Gray's Publishing, 1977 *W.H. Collison, In the Wake of the War Canoe: A stirring record of forty years' successful labour, peril, and adventure amongst the savage Indian tribes of the Pacific coast, and the piratical head-hunting Haida of the Queen Charlotte Islands, British Columbia. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1981. *''Warriors of the North Pacific: Missionary accounts of the northwest coast, The Skeena and Stikine rivers, and the Klondike, 1829-1900''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1984. *Gilbert Malcolm Sproat, The Nootka: Scenes and studies of savage life. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis, 1986. *''The Call of the Coast''. Victoria, BC: Horsdal & Schubart, 1992. *''The Hawthorne Anthology, 1996''. Victoria, BC: Hawthorne Foundation / Reference West, 1996. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Charles Lillard, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 12, 2014. See also * List of Canadian poets References Fonds *Charles Lillard fonds at University of Victoria, Special Collections Notes External links ;Books *Charles Lillard at Amazon.com ;About *Lillard, Charles (1944-1997) at ABC Bookworld *Lillard, Charles Marion in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Lillard, Charles Marion "Red" at KnowBC.com Category:1944 births Category:1997 deaths Category:People from Long Beach, California Category:People from Ketchikan Gateway Borough, Alaska Category:People from Victoria, British Columbia Category:Canadian poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Canadian historians